Departamentos
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Ellos simplemente necesitaban dinero, así que decidieron arrendar los departamentos de su edificio, pero claro, nada es tan fácil como uno imagina con inquilinos como esos. Multicrossover. Sherlock BBC, House MD, Repo The Genectic Opera, Avengers, Labyrinth, Sweeney Todd, Alice in Wonderland, Hell Boy, Beetlejuice, Harry Potter, Lion King, The Phanton of Opera, Batman, y muchos más


"**Departamentos"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Ellos simplemente necesitaban dinero, así que decidieron arrendar los departamentos de su edificio, pero claro, nada es tan fácil como uno imagina con inquilinos como esos. Multicrossover.

**Disclairmer:** Ninguna de los respectivos personajes que aparecen nos pertenecen, sólo nos pertenecen Amelia M. Badguy y Ange J. Moores.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Es hora de cobrar la renta a nuestros inquilinos, querido Moores.

Leía tranquilamente la nueva revista "Vouge" que había salido aquel mes. Quería despejarse un poco, porque a decir verdad, desde que habían puesto con su novio aquél edificio con cuartos para alquilar, su vida había sido de todo menos tranquila.

Su cabello, color chocolate, estaba tomado en una coleta, con dos pequeños mechones enmarcando su moreno rostro. Sus ojos, verdes, se pasean por lo escrito en la revista.

Escucho claramente que alguien se acercaba, más no levantó el rostro. Paso la pagina y escuchó como esa persona se detenía frente a ella y reía por lo bajo, apoyándose en el mostrador de la recepción, divertido.

-Algún modelo decente, ¿eh?- Le pregunto con suavidad, echando sus mechones de cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo.

- La verdad, sólo veo los vestidos... - Le sonrió con amor al hombre y le mostró uno de los vestidos. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Me vendría un vestido así? - Sonrió como niña pequeña, porque ambos sabían que ella no compraría ningún vestido, sólo le gustaba verlos.

Tomó la revista y puso cara de crítico, movió la revista de un lado a otro, y sonrió. Sin decir nada saco unas tijeras de un cajón y corto la foto, metiéndola en su bolsillo.

-Te veras hermosa con este, seguro.- Sonrió con entusiasmo y le devolvió la revista.- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Oye, era mi revista nueva... - Rio quedamente y lo beso con suavidad apoyándose en él. - Pues aún no se han matado, así que creo que todo va bien, Ange.

-Te compro otra- Sonrió. -¡Y eso es magnifico!

Se giro para sacar uno de los libros que ahí tenían, abriéndolo y suspiró con pesadez. En el libro se miraba una lista de nombres seguidos de fechas y palomitas escrito todo a colores distintos. El chico tomo una pluma y agrego una nueva fecha, suspirando.

-Hoy es 15 del mes, amor... Sabes que significa...

- ¿Qué ayer fue nuestro cumplimiento de meses? - Suspiró la chica, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba... debían ir a cobrar alquiler... lo que significaba que ella tenía que ir a cobrar el alquiler, porque su novio se quedaría a cargo en la recepción.

-Aparte...-Le besó, pero luego se puso serio. -. Le cobras a todos menos al 23, de ese me encargo yo.

Se puso tan serio que su mirada hasta se volvió hasta fría, con el ceño fruncido con fuerza.

- ¿Me mandas con el semi Dios y no a la 23, amor? - Se rio quedamente y se levantó de la silla, tomando una libreta y una billetera en forma de panda. - Ahí iré, mi vida... - Lo beso con suavidad, sonriendo.

-El semi Dios es un caballero. El 23 es... Un vejete- Sentencio, dejándola ir. Suspiró pesado, y se dejó caer en la silla, cerrando los ojos, quedándose a cargo.

Sonriendo subió las escaleras, tarareando suavemente una canción, para llegar al segundo piso, de donde partían los apartamentos. Miró la puerta, que tenía unos números dorados que decían "01" y golpeó con suavidad.

Se oyó un poco de ruido, ajetreo, porcelana golpeando, y luego seguros quitarse. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules abrió la puerta, con un gesto un tanto curioso. Sus labios se curvearon levemente al ver a la otra.

-Señorita Amelia, que gusto verla

- Buenas, Alice - La chica le sonrió con suavidad. - El gusto es mío, ¿qué tal todo?.

-Bien, bien- Abrió un poco más, sonriéndole. -. ¿Y usted? ¿Ya no ha habido peleas?

- Pues hoy... no, gracias a todos los cielos... - Se rio quedamente y le sonrió con suavidad. - Alice, venía a cobrar el alquiler.

-Lo sé- Sonrió y señaló dentro. -Su reloj ya funciona.- Rio ante el comentario, y sacó de su delantal blanco un monedero de tela con diseño bordado, y le paso el dinero. , esta completo.

- Gracias Alice, me lo saludas, ¿si? - Sonriendo se guardo el dinero, después de contarlo, en su bolsito monedero de panda. - Que tengas un buen día Alice... yo... -Se estremece. - Iré a cobrarle a los demás.

-Mucha suerte- Le deseó sinceramente y volvió dentro del departamento. Amelia suspiró fuerte y camino por el pasillo.

Suspirando golpeó en la segunda puerta, donde estaban los números dorados, formando un "02".

Otra serie de ruidos se dejo oír y pensó en irse, más la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello largo y tez pálida abrió. Cualquiera que la viera diría que era una gótica o algo, pero ella no lo era. Incluso, sonrió con dulzura al verla.

-¡Amelia, hola!

- Hola Shilo - Le sonrió con dulzura. - ¿qué tal todo? ¿Como esta tu padre?

-Enojado, ya sabes. Odia que tenga novio- Rio y le volvió a sonreír con dulzura. -. ¿Vienes por el alquiler, verdad? Dime, ¿te debíamos del mes pasado?

- Déjame ver... - Revisa su libretita. - Sipis... y créeme, él que es tu novio debe amarte mucho para aceptar el genio de tu padre, aunque es un buen hombre. - Sonrió recordando las veces que Nethan le había ayudado a subir bolsas de compras o algo así.

-Más bien, no le hace caso...- Sonriendo medio entró al departamento y alcanzó un frasquito, de este sacó dinero. -Aquí lo pasado... y lo de...- conto unas monedas con algo de esfuerzo. -, lo de este.

- Gracias Shilo... - Sonriendo tomó el dinero y lo guardo. - Dile a tu padre que se tome un relajante. - Se rio quedamente. - Cuídate, nos vemos, debo seguir cobrando. - Con una sonrisa se despidió y fue al departamento siguiente.

Todo a la habitación 03 y escuchó música apagarse. Pasos, como un tacón golpear, y la puerta que se abrió dejo ver a una chica pálida vestida de negro con un collar de un símbolo egipcio. Ella sonrió.

-Hola, cariño, ¿que tal?- Pregunto con alegría. - ¿Té?

- No gracias, señorita Mimí. - Denegó con la cabeza. - Sólo venía a cobrar el alquiler. - Le sonrió, como siempre hacía para cuando iba a cobrar.

- ¡Ah! Un minuto.- Ella entró, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta y fue hasta una mesita donde estaba una pecera, sacó un disco de música, de esos antiguos, y saco dinero. Volvió sonriendo y se lo tendió. -Completito, cada centavo.

- Gracias, señorita Mimí - Le sonrió y se guardo el dinero. - Ten un buen día, ¿si?. Yo seguiré cobrando. - Alzó los brazos, intentando darse energías.

-No me digas señorita- Rio y entró a su departamento.

En el departamento numero 04, las cosas fueron un tanto más aterradoras. Un hombre grande, que le sacaba mucho a la chica, abrió, llevando un abrigo y bufanda, y con una eterna sonrisa pegada a la cara.

Se quedo callado, mirándola con sus ojos amatistas, como un niño, pero tenia un aura aterradora.

- ¡B-Buenas!... V-Venía a cobrarle el alquiler, ¡señor Branginski! - Soltó rápidamente, completamente nerviosa, se sentía tan indefensa ante ese hombre, como una niña pequeña, además de que su sonrisa le aterraba, sabía que no era malo, ya que siempre lo veía cuidando de sus girasoles, pero no podía evitar temerle.

-Ah, da, da, da...-Sonriente se abrió los primeros botones del abrigo y saco un par de billetes. -. Môe lubov quiere que se paguen los dos meses próximos, ¿da? Aquí tienes... y... -Saco más de su pantalón. -Lo demás, da. Espero este completo.

- D-Da... - Le sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a contar el dinero, teniendo completo lo de tres meses y se lo guardo, para después sonreírle. - Dele mis saludos al señor Gil. - Se inclino levemente. - Que tenga un buen día.

-Ah, ¡espera!- Puso un gran gesto de niño llorón. -Un momento, da...- Entro y luego de un rato salió dándole una bolsa con un gran moño llena de empanadas. -Una disculpa por el desastre de la semana pasada, ¿da? ¡Espero le guste!- Sonriendo aun como niño, entró y cerró la puerta fuerte.

Se quedó sorprendida con la canasta en las manos, para que luego una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Seguramente había sido cosa de la pareja hacer eso como medio de disculpa... Ojalá todos se disculpasen igual, pensó y con la canastita, siguió su siguiente parada.

La siguiente fue abierta por un hombre más parecido a un pez, que, con una sonrisa, le tendió el cheque casi de inmediato.

-Aquí tiene, señorita-

- Gracias, Abe. - Sonrió tomando el cheque y guardándoselo. - ¿Como estás?

-Bien, investigando, ya sabe- Le sonrió con amabilidad. -. Espero que usted también este bien, y el señor Moores.

- Si, ambos estamos bien, gracias, Abe. - Le sonrió y luego le ofreció una empanada. - ¿Quieres una?, me las dio Iván por los daños que hizo el mes pasado.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias- Tomó una con cuidado y le dio una mordida. -. Para ser tan aterrador, es bueno en la cocina.

- Siento que ese hombre es un amor de persona, sólo nos da miedo, jeje, bueno, seguiré con mi trabajo - Se despidió con la mano y fue caminando hacia el tercer piso, puesto que en cada piso habían solo cinco departamentos.

Recorrió el pasillo tarareando, yendo al tercer piso. De inmediato tocó a la primera puerta, mirando su lista.

Esperó que le abriesen, tarareando con suavidad, tachando en su lista lo que les habían pagado, para anotarle dos meses más a Iván.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer le miro con un gesto extraño en su rostro, sus ojos, con pupilas con forma de +, recorrieron el rostro de la otra. Más no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Hola señorita Magg. - Le sonrió amablemente.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, querida- Sonrió suavemente. -¿Tú como has estado?

- Bien, bien, trabajando. - Le sonrió suavemente. - Venía a cobrar el alquiler, señorita Magg.

-Ah... ¿Podrías pasar un momento? He dejado el dinero en la habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta camino dentró dejándole el paso y desapareció dentro de la habitación por un par de minutos. Luego volvió con un sobre.

-Aquí esta.

- Gracias, señorita Magg. - Le sonrió y tomó el dinero, contando y guardarlo, para luego ofrecerle una empanada. - ¿quiere una?

-Oh, no gracias, querida. Eres muy amable- Contestó y luego se quedo callada, mirándola, como siempre solía hacer.

- No es nada. - Le sonrió algo nerviosa por su mirada. - Bueno, seguiré cobrando, ¿si?, cuídese, que este bien. - Le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

La mujer le dejo ir, cerrando su puerta y volvió a sus ocupaciones cantando suavemente.

Golpeó a la puerta que seguía con una pequeña sonrisa, al haber escuchado a la mujer cantar, porque realmente cantaba hermoso.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre ojeroso le abrió, llevando un cuchillo muy afilado en una mano y con la otra se echo el cabello con un mechón blanco hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué?

- Hola Sweeney. - Le sonrió suavemente, mirándole el mechón de cabello, siempre había querido uno así... Despejó su mente y le sonrió.- Venía a cobrar el alquiler

-Ah... Eso es con él- Dijo y la dejo pasar. -. Esta de malas conmigo, ve tú- Y acto seguido se dedico a seguir despellejando un pollo sin cuidado.

Se estremeció al verlo hacer aquello, pero se acercó a lo que sabía que era el despacho del otro hombre que vivía ahí y golpeó con suavidad.

Un gruñido se oyó, como dando a entender que entrara y vio al hombre sentado en un escritorio, aparentemente revisaba su contabilidad, y no se fijó en ella, como si no la notara.

- Disculpe, James... - Habló con suavidad, buscando llamar su atención, ¿por qué esos dos siempre se peleaban cuando ella tenía que ir a cobrarles el alquiler?

-¿Qué?- Alzó la vista con fastidio, pero cambio a una más seria, y señaló una silla. -Perdón, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Badguy?

- P-pues... - Nerviosa se sentó y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. - Venía a cobrar el alquiler, señor.

-Ah, cierto... Es 15- Se levanto y fue hasta una cajita de madera, sacó una llave y volvió, abriendo su cajón. -Aquí, esta todo- Le entrego un sobre.

- Gracias... - Tomó el sobre y se lo guardo, para después levantarse. - Bueno, seguiré cobrando, que este bien. - Se despidió y salió del despacho. - Adiós Sweeney... -Evitó mirar como el hombre despellejaba al pobre pollo.

El hombre ni se inmuto. Ella siguió caminando a paso rápido al departamento siguiente, tocando, para que un hombre de ojos azules y bastón, le abriera, haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, ¿vienes a pasar un rato con nosotros?- Le sonrió.

- Hola House - Le sonrió la chica. - Sabes a lo que vengo, es quince, me debes el alquiler. - Sonrió mirándolo. - ¿Como esta James? - Le preguntó, sabiendo que la salud del otro hombre era delicada.

-Salió. Quería enviar una carta a su hermano- Le dijo un tanto serio y sacó del pantalón un par de billetes arrugados y se los dio mientras salía cerrando su puerta. -Ten, ahí esta. Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo...

- Claro House, ve con cuidado, ¿sí? - Se estiró y le besó suavemente la mejilla y le dio una de las empanadas, para seguir cobrando en los demás departamentos.

Ella toca a otra puerta, sonriendo suavemente. Estos eran más tranquilos. La puerta no tardo en abrirse y un hombre que más bien tenia la estatura de un niño, le sonrió ampliamente.

-Señorita Amelia

Con una sonrisa se puso suavemente a la altura del hombre.

-Hola señor Bolsón, ¿como está? - Le sonrió suavemente, siempre era un placer cobrarle a Bilbo, ya que por lo general nunca hacían escándalos ni nada así.

-De maravilla. Preparando pan, ya sabe. ¿Querrá algunas piezas hoy?- Sonrió, pero ya rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

- Claro, sería delicioso. - Le sonrió amablemente. - A Moores le gusta mucho el pan que haces, Bilbo.

-Eso es bueno- Sonrió y saco una bolsita. -. Perdón si son muchas monedas, pero es que suelo usar mucha feria y no billetes, ya sabe... Más tarde le llevare el pan.

- Oh, no te preocupes Bilbo, esta bien. - Sonriendo tomó la bolsita y se la guardo en su pantalón. - Y te esperare con el pan. Bueno, no te distraigo más... - Con una suave sonrisa se incorporo y se despidió con la mano.

-Buena tarde- Le dijo sonriente y cerro, volviendo a su pan.

Sonriendo siguió caminando hacía el cuarto que seguía.

La siguiente puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un hombre sucio abrió, riendo al verla. Apestaba a ron, y le sujeto la mejilla.

-No tengo dinero, preciosa

- Jack, algo debes tener. - Habló la muchacha, sin siquiera inmutarse por la mano del hombre en su mejilla. - Sino dame algo de valor que tengas y que le pueda sacar dinero.

-No tengo nada, en serio- Rio bastante ebrio. -Entra y toma lo que quieras- Agregó algo insinuante.

- Esta bien, pero el ron también vale... al menos así me lo compraras a mi cuando andes desesperado... - Suspirando lo corrió de la puerta entrando a ver que podía sacarle.

El hombre la dejo entrar, sonriente le hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta, echándole el candado antes, mirándola con total atención.

- Jack... - Dijo buscando cosas por la habitación que era la sala, donde habían botellas de ron vacías y muchos mapas y libros de navegación antiguos. - Sabes que Moores te matará si me haces algo, así que no lo intentes.

Se rio y fue a sentarse en un sofá y encendió el televisor, dejándola mirar lo que quisiera. Casi todo o era de poco valor o no parecía ser de valor, por lo que siguió bebiendo su ron con tranquilidad.

- Me llevaré esto... al menos a Moores le gustará. - Sonrió sacando un viejo libro de mitos de los seres marinos, a su novio le gustaba toda la cosa de la mitología, además nunca estaba de más un libro. Se acercó al hombre y lo despeino suavemente y le beso la frente. - Trata de comer algo y no solo bebas.

-Claro, claro, luego- Le sonrió, y le guiño un ojo. -Hasta pronto, guapa

- Adiós Jack... - Le sonrió suavemente, tomando el libro y la canastita con las empanas, para ir a cobrar a los demás departamentos.

Sonrió saliendo y siguió cobrando, algunos hacían muchísimo alboroto, como Z, que estaba acompañado de jovencitas de dudosa procedencia, y otros eran totalmente calmados, como el Dr. Lecter que hasta le ofreció cenar con ellos. Cobró a todos, salvo uno y no recordó que no debía ir ahí, así que fue, tarareando suavemente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa llego a la habitación que citaba "23", para tocar suavemente, viendo los chocolates Wonka que llevaba... Nunca entendió como su novio había aceptado que Willy Wonka les pagase con chocolates.

Silencio fue durante un par de minutos y luego la puerta se abrió y se cerró, quedando delante de ella un hombre rubio y de ojos bicolores. Este se apoyó contra su puerta, sonriendo ladino, y se cruzo de brazos con elegancia.

-¿Que te trae por aquí, lindura?

- Hola Jareth. - Le sonrió con suavidad. - Vengo a cobrar la renta, es quince - Le sonrió con dulzura, como lo hacía a cada uno de sus extraños inquilinos.

-Ah, no recordaba que tú vinieras a cobrarme a mí. Ya me sentía algo discriminado- Sonrió un poco más y se inclinó hacia ella. -Te vez bastante linda hoy, sabes.

- ¿Eh? sólo ando con mi ropa de siempre, Jareth, no es nada... ¿quieres una empanada?, la hizo Iván por el destrozo que hizo el mes pasado. - Le sonrió suavemente, ofreciéndole una empanada.

Sin molestarse en tomarla, se inclinó y le dio una mordida, para saborearla.

-Es buena, sabe cocinar el gigantón- Le sonrió. -¿Quieres pasar?

- Pues venía por el dinero del alquiler...- Dijo la chica pasándole la empana, para después mirarlo.

-Entra, esta dentro- Le sonrió abriendo para dejarla pasar, dándole otra mordida a la empanada.

Entró al departamento, sosteniendo todas las cosas que llevaba, esperando que Jareth sacará el dinero para irse luego a comer algo, porque a decir verdad tenía hambre, pero ni a palos iba a aceptar cenar con Hannibal... no es que tuviera nada contra el médico, pero no le apetecía comer humano.

El rubio le dijo que podía sentarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro y entro a un cuarto para salir con un sobre, sentándose a su lado, dejándoselo en las piernas.

-Aquí esta, incluye el del próximo mes.

- ¡Oki doki! - Sonrió la chica y se guardo el dinero en el bolsito de panda. ¡Bien! ¡ese mes le habían pagado todos!, eso era realmente bueno. Sonrió alegremente, cogiendo sus cosas para levantarse.

-No tienes que irte aun- Le sonrió con algo de amabilidad. -. Quédate a comer, te encantara. -Le agrega lo último con algo de picardía y un brillo en los ojos.

- No puedo - Le sonrió con suavidad. - Debo ir a dejar el dinero, además Moores lleva mucho rato solito. - Sonrió y se levantó del sofá.

Al oír el nombre del muchacho, chasqueo la lengua, bufando.

-Vale, anda pues- Le contesto intentando no sonar mal. -. Cuídate y no veremos luego.

- Claro. - Con una sonrisa camino hacía la puerta. - Adiós Jareth, que estés bien. - Sonriendo salió, para suspirar cuando cerró la puerta. Con una sonrisa y dando pequeños brinquitos, fue hacía la recepción.

En la recepción, Moores estaba recargado en el respaldo de su silla, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos cruzados, en una batalla campal contra sus parpados, los que se cerraban por voluntad propia. Había ojeado la revista, pero se había aburrido muy pronto y ahora estaba al borde de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

- Amoooor~ no es bueno dormirse en el trabajo. - Le sonrió la chica cuando llegó, dándole un piquito en los labios. - ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien...- Contesto con pereza y se estiro haciendo un ruido, para luego atraerla y sentarla en sus piernas, dándole un beso. - ¿Que tal nuestros curiosos inquilinos?

- Pues... - Se acurrucó en su pecho, besándolo con suavidad. - Están bien... Shilo pagó el mes atrasado que debían y este... Iván pagó tres meses y me dio estas empanaditas... - Sonriendo se las mostró. - Jack no tenía con que pagarme así que le saqué este libro de mitos del mar, creo que te gustara... - Le sonrió con amor. - El señor Wonka me mandó con tus chocolates preferidos y Jareth pagó dos meses

-Oh vaya que intere...- Dejo la frase a medias despejo la mirada del libro para verla a ella por sobre los anteojos. - ¿Perdón?

- El señor Wonka te envió tus chocolates preferidos y Jareth pagó dos meses... - Repitió confundida mirándolo.

- ¿Fuste donde Jareth?- No dejo disimular su enojo, y apretó el libro, teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos aun.

- Si, había que co... - En ese momento recordó que ella NO debía ir donde Jareth.- Perdón... se me olvido con tanto ajetreo...

Por respuesta, su novio la apretó más y bufo. Odiaba que ese sujeto se acercara a ella por el simple hecho de que siempre llevaba una mujer nueva a su departamento y muchas veces había visto como no quitaba la vista de su novia.

-No vuelvas a ir, ¿entendido?

- Sí... perdón... de me olvido... - Murmuró como niña regañada. ¿Por qué a Moores no le agradaba Jareth? siempre era bueno con ella y siempre le decía cosas raras, que ella jamás tomaba en cuenta, como lo hacían Jack y House.

Al ver que se ponía cual niña, le besó suavemente y le sonrió.

-Ya, no olvides, vamos a comer el chocolate al cuarto de portería, ¿si?- Sin esperar respuesta saco la campanita que coloco en el mostrador, la cargo junto a todas las cosa, y la llevo a la puertita al lado de ellos, entrando a un cuarto que usualmente usaría el portero.

- Si, ¡comida! - Se rio acurrucándose en su pecho. - Hannibal me invitó a cenar... pero digamos que su comida no me dio confianza... - Se rio quedamente y se apoyó en él. - Después hay que guardar el dinero... y anotar en el libro, amor... ¿no causaron escándalos en portería hoy?

-Bueno... Esa chica vino y se topo con House, este le coqueteó, ella lo manoseo, pelearon, gritos, y salí con un golpe en el estomago- Se rio y abrió un chocolate, pasándoselo. -. Lo de siempre

- Momento... - Frunce el ceño. - ¿Amber?... - Preguntó comiéndose un trozó de chocolate. - Y no me extraña que House se enojara, al fin de cuentas querrá parecer un idiota don Juan, pero anda con James.

-Si, Amber, y si, lo sé- Le sonríe con suavidad. -. James llego justo cuando Amber me pegaba, y le pidió que se fuera y luego fue a ver a, ¿adivina quien? A House, y me dejo ahí adolorido.

- Mi pobre amor... - Le acaricia con suavidad el estómago. - Pobrecillo que te pegaron en tu pancita... -Se acurruca en él. - ¿Algo más?

-Nada más, mi amor... ¿y tu, alguno hizo alboroto?- Se estiro y tomo una empanada, comiendo.

- Pues... Z estaba con chicas bien raras... Hay que tener cuidado con Sweeney y Turpin, porque andan peleados... - Tomó una empanada y comenzó a comer. - Nethan anda enojado porque Shilo tiene novio... Iván esta bien con Gil y nos mando las empanadas... Bilbo dijo que nos vendría a dejar pan... y ps, lo normal

-Me alejare de Sweeny- Murmuro a modo de recordatorio, y se estiro con pereza. -. Tengo sueño...

- Eres un perezoso... - Lo beso con suavidad. - Yo fui la que tuvo que ir a cobrar y tú tienes sueño!, no se vale!

-Tú eres la que me mantiene despierto toda la noche...- Le susurra sobre los labios antes de besarla. -Creo que si vale

- ¡B-Bobo! - Se sonrojo completamente y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, para murmurarle. - Si quieres dormimos un rato... no creo que hagan mucho alboroto...

-Si sigues hablándome al cuello, lo último que haremos será dormir...- Rio y se acostó con ella, acurrucándosela al pecho cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, acostados sobre una pequeña colchoneta que ponían en el cuarto de portería, porque muchas veces terminaban ahí durmiendo un rato. Con una suave sonrisa se acurrucó en él. Ya después pensaría en sus inquilinos y en sus cosas raras, ahora sólo le importaba dormir abrazada al hombre que amaba.

**TBC.**

****_Gracias a los que comentan, esperamos que les guste nuestro fic, ¡Moores y Badguy fuera!_


End file.
